Las nuevas Lestrange
by Anhul Lestrange Black
Summary: Hola bueno no se ni que escribir pero en fin traigo una historia sobre las hijas de Bellatrix Anhul, Anadi, Aklim y Ailin digams quue se van al mundo muggle luego de la muerte de su madre y luego descubren que son brujas ¿que haran? de una mortifaga leal
1. Chapter 1

-Cissy... ¿estás despierta? -Ahora si lo estoy Bella ¿qué sucede? -dice con tono aun soñoliento -tengo un problema -dice mientras se escabulle en los corredores de la mansión Malfoy.

-Cuál es tu problema Bella

-¡ESE! dice señalando un bulto de cobijas en el que se distinguían 4 siluetas femeninas.

-Y ese es un problema por que...

-son mis hijas Cissy, nacidas a finales del séptimo mes y en el tiempo en el que fue mi maestro lo enfrente 3 veces, ¡tal y como lo dice la profecía!

-Pero la profecía paso hace 17 años Bella

-Oh pero no deja de existir Cissy

-No creo que a El Señor Tenebroso le importe demasiado. Dice con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿por qué? Dice con una risa infantil

-Eres su mejor guerrera, también la más leal (y odiada pensó para sí) supongo lo habrán heredado.

-¿Y cómo esperas se entere El Señor Tenebroso? será un mago muy listo pero no pone atención en la vida personal de sus sirvientes, lo cual obviamente me incluye a mí.

-No lo sé Bella, eres muy complicada

-O simplemente paso por una situación difícil.

-Quizá Bella quizá volviendo a tu problema... tal vez (y le dolió demasiado lo que iba a decir)

Simplemente debas eliminarlas.

-Lo intente Cissy pero me detuve en cuanto dije el conjuro, sentí que una espada en la lengua y no volví ni volveré (dijo muy segura) volveré a intentarlo.

-Es amor Bella yo lo siento por Lucius y por Draco y lo sentiré mañana cuando conozca a mi hija

-Quizá tengas razón (dice volteando hacia otro lado).

-La tengo (dice con tono algo severo).

-pero... volviendo a mi problema.

-Cierto puedes... dejarlas con su padre Rodolphus.

-Rodolphus no tiene idea de su existencia Cissy.

-¡Bella! ¿No sabe?

-¡NO! y no sabrá.

-En ese caso puedes ir las a dejar a un orfanato muggle.

-¡NO!, en unos años se habrán enamorado de un sangre sucia y deshonrarían por completo a la familia.

-En ese caso podrías renunciar a ser morti... (Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso)

-¡JAMAS! no renunciare a mi objetivo por unas simples niñas

-¡BELLATRIX SON TUS HIJAS!

Esto se oyó tan alto que despertó a 3 de las niñas (la otra tenía sueño pesado).

-Cissy, las haz despertado.

-Y ahora es mi culpa ¿no?

-Al menos ayuda me a volver a dormir las

-De acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos se volvieron a dormir y las hermanas siguieron su charla en otra parte

-Y como se llaman.

-La que se quedo dormida Anhul, la que grito mas fuerte Aklim, la que tu dormiste Anadi y la que yo dormí Ailin.

-Lindos nombres. Volviendo a u problema lo único que puedes hacer es dejarlas en secreto.

-Eso haré.

-¿Que harás mañana en la reunión?

-Las desapareceré.

-Ok buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Entonces se retiraron a su habitación y dejaron eso en completo secreto.

Sin saber que una sangre sucia los había estado oyendo.

Y habiéndolo escuchado todo fue a entregar toda la

información a cambio de dinero.

Con que esa Zorra a tenido 4 hijas, pero no importa o no importa, morirán pagaran el precio que su madre gasto, y ninguna se quedara con vida o no me llamo... - ¡CRUCIO! quien te dio esta información, responde quien te la dio -no te lo diré - ¿a no? ¿Quieres sufrir él mismo destino que tus padres? ya estas empezando ¡Dímelo! - ¡NO! - ¡CRUCIO! - ¡AHHH! - dímelo - ¡NO! ¡DESMAIUS! ¡OLVIATE! Y huyo lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Barty Crouch JR en el suelo oyendo tan solo -¿quieres información? de mi tampoco la obtendrás matare a los hijos de esa maldita bruja que me arruino la vida y tu no lo sabrás ¿verdad maldito Crouch? tu también participaste pero mis padres tampoco se dieron as igual que yo jamás te diré nada.


	2. El señor tenebroso enterado

**- Bella ¿qué sucede? estas demasiado callada y te notas algo nerviosa ¿tienes algún problema? dijo El Señor Tenebroso con ton curioso y preocupado (ya que ella siempre daba ideas o al menos sonreía, con esa sonrisa infantil y malvada)**

rn

**- No mi señor nada en lo absoluto, dijo mintiendo (como le dolía mentirle a su señor después de todo lo amaba quizá más que a sus hijas) después de decir esto miro a Narcisa con una mirada tan sombría que dejo a toda la familia Malfoy completamente helada.**

rn

**- De acuerdo Bella que bueno porque te voy a encargar una misión, Ninphadora ha tenido una hija te pido la elimines o al menos la alejes de la magia blanca.**

rn

**- Será un completo honor mi Lord (dijo cada vez acordándose más de sus hijas).**

rn

**Acabada esta reunión Narcisa fue a hablar con Bella **

rn

**- ¿Te vas a quedar cada reunión así? cada persona ahí se ha dado cuenta de que ocultas algo.**

rn

**- Cissy no me culpes yo no sé disimular pero algo are mientras tanto tengo una misión muy importante por cumplir, ¿si me disculpas? y se marcho evaporándose.**

rn

**-mmhh... aquí vive mi horrenda sobrina también acaba de dar a luz que curioso... en fin donde está el horrendo bebe. (Decía mientras buscaba por cada lugar hasta que al fin lo encontró) **

rn

**- Ah aquí estas en fin... Te daré una muerte rápida ¿cómo? a si jamás lo olvidaría buajajajaja ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¡MOSMODRE! BUAJAJAJAJA.**

rn

**Y diciendo esto se evaporo velozmente.**

rn

**En ese momento salieron Ninphadora y Remus **

rn

**- Oh creyó que ella era la verdadera o no, no lo es que buena es esta poción multijugos.**

rn

**En la mansión Malfoy... **

rn

**Listo dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora nada queda qué hacer... ¡BUAJAJAJAJA! **

rn

**- ¡BELLA! que haces aquí ¿acaso no te dije que debías ser responsable en esto? **

rn

**- Si lo hiciste - dice con cara de regañada -**

rn

**- ¿Entonces qué esperas?**

rn

**- Nada ahí voy arghhh**

rn

**- hola pequeñas como les va **

rn

**- ¿acaso bien? a mi si y estoy segura de que en unos años serán grandes mortifagas.**

rn

**Debo irme mi hermana va a dar a luz (entonces se fue) dejándolas completamente solas.**

rn

rn

**- Quienes son ustedes ¿mis primas? ¿O de donde han salido? buen sea como sea mi nombre es Draco y supongo que si hay 4 bebes en esta mansión El Señor Tenebroso estará complacido en saberlo... aunque pensándolo mejor, primero le diré a mi padre. **

rn

**Entonces salió de la habitación con las 4 bebes en un hechizo de levitación.**

rn

**- Hola**

rn

**- Buenos días Draco ¿qué sucede?**

rn

**- He encontrado 4 bebes **

rn

**Esas últimas palabras dejan a Lucio tan helado como el hielo **

rn

**- Oh Draco ¿me pregunto de donde habrán salido? **

rn

**- Las encontré en el cuarto de Bella **

rn

**- MM. Lo mejor será decirle al señor tenebroso ¡conjura tu marca tenebrosa! **

rn

**- De acuerdo... ¡Mosmodre! **

rn

**Unos minutos después llega el señor tenebroso **

rn

**- Que sucede **

rn

**- Mi señor he encontrado 4 bebes en la Mansión**

rn

**Entonces Draco **

rn

**- Reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte son hijas de Bella debo llamarla y pedirle una explicación ¿en donde se encuentra? **

rn

**- En el hospital con mi madre **

rn

**- Pues la llamare**

rn

**En unos momentos Bella se encontró enfrente del señor tenebroso **

rn

**- ¿Me llamo mi Lord?**

rn

**- Si Bella ¿puedes explicar eso? dijo señalando las 4 bebes no trates de engañarme se que son tuyas, pero... ¿por qué no me has dicho?**

rn

**- Tenía miedo de que trataras de que trataras de alejarlas de mí mi Lord**

rn

**- Oh no lo haré y no me interpondré con una condición**

rn

**- la que sea mi Señor**

rn

**- Quiero ser su padrino **

rn

**- Yo se lo concedo mi señor pero ¿por qué lo quiere?**

rn

**- Para poder tener algo de control sobre ellas**

rn

**- De acuerdo**

rn

**Y Bella quedo completamente sola.**


	3. Una inapropiada

rn

**-quería saber ¿que provoca ese escándalo?**

rn

**-ohh nada veo que estas chiquillas este bien educadas.**

rn

**-y con bien educadas te refieres a...**

rn

**-que les guste la magia obscura obviamente.**

rn

**-pues parece que a una de ellas no le agrada demasiado. Dice con tono sarcástico.**

rn

**-Oh, ya me estoy encargando de eso. Dice sin hacer caso al sarcasmo de su hermana. Haré que sean buenas mortífagas****adornantes de la magia obscura, fieles servidoras al Señor Tenebroso. **

rn

**-¿y qué aras si no lo son? dijo temiendo a la respuesta de su hermana.**

rn

**-o tu bien lo sabes ¿o no?**

rn

**-si lo sé pero quería ver si al ser tus hijas tendrías algo más de compasión.**

rn

**-yo no muestro compasión hacia ninguno que se oponga a el señor tenebroso.**

rn

**Narcissa sabía que no mentía y temía demasiado por sus sobrinas, su hermana**

rn

**No, mentía haría lo que fuese por el señor tenebroso no le importaba ni una sola vida.**

rn

**-sé lo que piensas Cissy y no podrás detener mi decisión.**

rn

**-pero piensa son tus hijas.**

rn

**-pienso y por eso lo hago.**

rn

**-se nota que piensas. Dijo con tono sarcástico.**

rn

**-¡no me insultes! dijo apuntándole con la varita.**

rn

**-solo digo que recapacites**

rn

**-sigues con eso yo no cometo ningún error y este tampoco lo será ¡fuera Narcissa!**

rn

**Narcissa se marcho muy molesta y decidió que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a sus sobrinas no importa lo que fuese.**

rn

**Poco tiempo después se oyó la voz del señor tenebroso Bellatrix simplemente dijo**

rn

**-a que preciosa voz.**

rn

**Y bajo en seguida.**

rn

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados empezó el banquete y todo parecía ir a la perfección cuando... abrieron la puerta todos cogieron su varita y apuntaron hacía la puerta.**

rn

**Alecto era la más cercana a la puerta y oyó esa voz que decía "Vayan a matar a las hijas de esa bruja" Alecto supo exactamente a quien se refería y decidió que cuando se desatara la batalla iría a buscarlas. **

rn

**-donde estas maldita bruja ¡maldita cobarde! ¿Acaso te escondes?**

rn

**-¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¿Me buscas? ¿Quieres atraparme longbotton?**

rn

**-sí que lo quiero ¡expelliarmus!**

rn

**Bellatrix esquivo eso con mucha facilidad ese hechizo y rio**

rn

**-¿acaso crees que podrías vencerme? o qué lindo ¡bombarda!**

rn

**A Neville le costó trabajo esquivar ese hechizo pero dijo:**

rn

**-¡DESMAIO!**

rn

**A Bellatrix no le importo ese hechizo que no le causo ni el más diminuto oyó**

rn

**-¡evanesco!**

rn

**Habiendo dicho esto desapareció y solo se escuchaba su risa su macabra risa mientras Neville seguía lanzando hechizos pero al final ganó, ya iba a lanzar la maldición cruciatus cuando vio a Luna y a Ron subir las escaleras entonces subió sabiendo el objetivo de esos 2 mocosos "acabar con sus hijas" y no iba a permitir dicha cosa (aunque tal vez a esa Ailin si).**

rn

**Mientras tanto Alecto ya estaba arriba aguardando escondida.**

rn

**Los 2 jóvenes estaban sorprendidos como una mujer tan cruel podía haber tenido unas hijas tan bellas pero pensaron que serian mortifagas en el futuro y gritaron**

rn

**-AVADA KEDA...**

rn

**En ese momento salió Alecto y dijo conjuro un escudo protector estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra cuando llego Bellatrix.**

rn

**Y no sabía de qué enfadarse más: de que Alecto estuvieras con sus hijas de que una de sus hijas estuviera obsesionada con que hubiera personas capaces de enfrentarse a la magia obscura o de que esos dos quisieran matar a sus hijas así que decidió vengar las 3. Primero dijo:**

rn

**AVADA KED...**

rn

**Ron weasly había salvado a su hija ¿cómo podía ser? bueno no importaba demasiado se había quedado a solas con Alecto y empezó a insultarla Alecto simplemente salió muy enfadada "le había salvado la vida a sus hijas y la había echado" ´jamás la perdonaría.**

rn

**Mientras Ron estaba huyendo con la hija de Bellatrix en manos.**

rn

**Narcissa se dio cuenta y se fue siguiéndolo a hurtadillas hasta que la batalla acabo entonces lo siguió a la casa Weasly ahí vio como convencía a su estúpida madre de quedarse a la bebe**

rn

**¡Y lo logro! ese traidor a la sangre lo había logrado, pero no sería tan fácil espero hasta que anocheciera y decidió que llegada la noche la recogería y la llevaría a un orfanato muggle aunque su hermana no se lo perdonase.**

rn

**Bien entrada la noche entro a hurtadillas a las casa y se llevo a la bebe dispuesta a dejarla en un orfanato muggle cuando vio unos padres que pronto iban a dar a luz y decidió dejarla ahí convenciendo a aquella dama de que después convenciera a la señora de que era su hija lo cual no fue muy difícil porque era bruja y le temía demasiado a El Señor Tenebroso, Narcissa le aseguro protección y la enfermera acepto encantada estaría protegida de El Señor Tenebroso no tendría que preocuparse.**


	4. Pequeñisimo don

**Gritos gritos de felicidad que resonaban por toda la habitación, de esa persona jamás habían venido semejantes gritos de felicidad mas que cuando se unió a su señor...**

**-Bella podrías calmarte**

**-No la horrenda niña se ha ido lejos, lejos muy lejos ¡LA HORRENDA NIÑA SE HA IDO! repitió esta ves más alto**

**-Pequeño recordatorio ¡Era tu hija! **

**-Mi hija, mi traidora hija pero se ha ido y ahora todo es felicidad**

**-Y... ¿no te preocupaba que se enamoraran de alguna persona horrorosa? **

**-Si pero morirá, morirá pronto**

**-¿No te importa que sea tu hija? **

**-Nadie repito nadie que traicione a la sangre tiene el menor derecho a vivir.**

**-Que cruel**

**-¿Alguna novedad?**

**-Malvada **

**-Jajajajajaja**

**-¿Como te puedes rreír**

**-Simple aasíjajajajajajajaja se empieza lenta...**

**-¡YA SE COMO RREÍR**

**-¿Entonces por que preguntas? dice en tono de regañada**

**-Bella eempiezasdesesperarme**

**-Cuantos halagos en una sola noche**

**-Adiós Bellatrix dijo mientras cerraba la puerta**

**Ella simplemente rió y ppensó"ahora solo tengo 3 igual que ella no podía dejar de recordar a sus 3 sobrinas Anairam Nuria y Paoloina que mal destino sin magia negra hasta los 11 le decía su hermana".**

**...MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE...**

**-Hola Naigini haz vuelto y con compañía...**

**Naingini iba acompañada de una serpiente que parecía practica mente su clon.**

**-Se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea esta es mi hermana y podría suplantarme...**

**Todos creerán que es el Horcrrux mientras yo me escondo.**

**-Que ingenioso debo admitir que piensas m,as que la mayoría de mis mortifagos**

**-Disculpe pero dijo la mayoría ¿cuales ecepsiones? la serpiente parecía ofendida.**

**-Bella y ... Severus **

**-Severus lo ha traicionado **

**-No le quita la inteligencia ¿hay alguna manera de que las pequeñas hijas de Bella hablen parquel? dijo cambiando muy bruscamente de tema**

**-Si pero solo una y a cambio otra persona de esta familia recibirá el mismo don y sus destinos seran fijados como iguales**

**-Tal vez Anhul... es la unica con afecto y devocion hacía las artes obscuras.. seria útil ¿que se debe hacer? **

**-Yo me encargo**

**-De acuerdo**

**Habiendo dicho esto se retiro a cumplir su deber pero una vez que dio su don alguien más lo recibió la pequeña Julieta Lupin Melliza de Ted Lupin.**

**Mientras tanto...**

**Algo había pasadó el destino de 2 chicas había sido fijado cualquier cosa que le pasara a una le pasaría a la otra...**


	5. Soledad

**En un hospital muggle 2 de noviembre..**

**-Hola cariño ¡somos padres!**

**-¿Que día es hoy?**

**-2 de octubre. mintió y le dio un brebaje que la hizo dormir.**

**Minutos despues la desperto diciendole que se había quedado en coma un mes y que ahora estabamos a 2 de noviembre despues le mostro a los "mellizos" **

**-Son Mauricio y Sofía (Ailin).**

**En otra parte unos meses despues...**

**-¿Lupin a muerto ya?**

**-SI Bellatrix a muerto**

**-O mi queridisima sobrina a de estar tan feliz jajajajaja**

**-Si que odias a tu sobrina.**

**-Oh pero si la quiero muchisimo. dijó con sarcasmo**

**-Si se nota. dijo Dolovh con sarcasmo.**

**-¿Verdad? dijo ella aun con más sarcasmo.**

**-Nos vemos Lestrange.**

**-Adios Dolovh y gracias dijo con una peculiar sonrisa grabada en su rostro.**

**Dolovh se retiro dejando entrar a una persona con un largo vestido negro al igual que su pelo y un rostro palido, con unos ojos inflamados de tanto llorar y muy delgada para su estatura.**

**-Hola sobrina.**

**-Maldita Dijo casi con cautela.**

**-¿Por que? pregunto con un tono infantil y de lo menos desconcertada.**

**-Oh tu bien sabes por que**

**-¿Estas molesta con migo? por que migo dice que no te conoce y si te hiciera algo se arrepentiria**

**-Dejate de juegos zorra**

**-Eso no quiere decir que yo no me arrrepienta.**

**-¿Que te parece si mato a Rodolphus? ¿No te sentirias mal? dijo mientras se volvia a soltar a llorar -¡Ah! lo olvidaba no tienes sentimientos**

**-Mata a Rodolphus no seria una gran perdida despues de todo si no mal recuerdo una ridicula metamorfomaga recien casada con un licantropo tambien inutil lo hirio hace unos mesees ¿O me equivoco?**

**-Callate**

**-¿Y si no quiero? Dijo con tono amenazante.**

**-¿Como es que se te hace llamar la más digna de la familia? No eres más que una tonta**

**acto seguido Bellatrix saco su varita a lo que Nimphadora correspondio como un duelo y asi empezo un duelo entre 2 grandes brujas. Pero al final Bellatrix se tuvo que retirar la marca tenebrosa le ardia.**

**-Esto no se acaba aqui me retiro pero algun día moriras**

**-Es lo malo de pertenecerle a alguien admitelo solo eres una esclava**

**-Esas palabras no me molestaron si lo soy y soy feliz**

**Habiendo dicho esto se retiro.**

**-Bellatrix ya te has presentado tengo una importante noticia para ti e visto lo que haces tu devocion, tu inspiración cuando lo haces, la felicidad y dado que eres mi mejor mortifaga e tomdo una decision: da tu mejor esfuerzo en la batalla ganale a todos tus oponentes y cualquiera que sea tu mayor deseo lo cumplire.**

**-Muchas gracias mi Lord no lo decepcionare.**

**-Eso espero Bella**

**y dicho esto se fue.**

**Bella sabía muy bien cual era su mayor deseo y haría lo que fuera por cumplirlo deseaba pasar su vida con el asi quie hiciera lo que hiciera lo iba a lograr.**

**El dia de la batalla...**

**Ahí se encontraba Nimphadora esa maldita ¿creia que no iba a lograr sus objetivos? pues que equivocada estaba el amor formulo las palabras en su boca y las solto rapidamente**

**-Avada Kedabra Dijo sin saber que con eso acababa de marcar su propia vida y acababa de acabar con ella.**

**Entonces murió Nimphadora un paso más ceca estaba ahora ella delo que quería un paso más el siguiente era matar a Rodolphus y quedar "Miteriosamente viuda" no lo dudo ni un segundo ni un pequeño segundo el debía morir de una manera "bella"...**

**Lo llebo a una habitación y se encerro ahí con el.**

**-Hola caiño te contare un secretito tienes 4 hijas 4 bellas hijas y una posiblemente muera pronto Nuestro señor me va a conceder un deseo y tu no te interpondras en ello. Y en ese momento Rodolphus comprendio que ella jamás lo había amado pero ya no valía la pena**

**-Avada Kedabra.**

**Salio rapidamente y se encontro con Neville le pidió a su señor matarlo y deseo concedido Neville perdió la cordura nadie nunca lo comento y lo trataron como un heroe despues llegaron esas chiquillas esas 3 pequeñas chiquillas ella iba ganando e intento matar a Ginny y en eso llega milly a protegerla y el error que la llevo a la muerte fué solo ese mencionar a su hija...**

**-¿Como esta mi hija?**

**-Tu sabes que ya no esta era como mi nueva hija y la mataste Avada Kedabra**

**Unos minutos despues Narcissa salió del imperius que la contenía per era demasiado tarede su señor había caido Bella jamás se lo perdonaría pero entonces la vio tirada muerta en el suelo y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente ya no podía hacer nada en ese cruel mundo solo le quedaban sus hijas y sus sobrinas... Claro no podian quedarse asi dejo una con unos muggles mexicanos que la acogieron con gusto y las otras 2 se quedarian con sus ya tan solo 2 hijas lucius la había vconvencido en diciembre de dejarla con muggles pero esas 2 chicas se debian quedar ahí con ella serian perfectas y de pronto una serpiente se acerco y la saco de sus pensamientos Naingini su esperanza volvió ella era un horrcrux por lo que su señor seguia con vida y pronto volvería...**


	6. Todas con muggles

Oscuridad esa palabra rondaba por su mente ¿Qué lograría con la oscuridad? En la oscuridad no nada ganaba pensando en la oscuridad tenía cuatro niñas de casi un año y su hijo ya mayor de edad se lamentaba al igual que su esposo como le dolía escuchar todo ese llanto diario que su señor había desaparecido y ahora estaban perdidos y para empeorar la situación ahora su "queridísima hermanita" creía que era muy buena y trataba de acercarse y de socializar con ella pero a ella solo le importaba UNA de sus hermanas y la maldita de Weasly la había matado sería una espera muy larga hasta que la nueva generación creciera ya que apenas eran mayores de edad y no eran muy buenos que digamos no como los ya difuntos o aquellos que están Azcaban como su querida hermana Bella o Kathleen Joanne la querida Joanne Rowling había sufrido de eso estaba segura había desaparecido hace poco tenía que hacer algo para mejorar la situación y ni sus sobrinas ni sus hijas la ayudarían mucho así que tendrían que dejarlas al cuidado de alguien, alguien de confianza ohh…. Con alguien que le asegurara la confianza para que cuando crecieran hubiera la confianza necesaria para poder crear un nuevo ejército sin que nadie se diera cuenta y traer de vuelta a su señor pronto pero… ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¡SI! Eso es quien mejor que Potter desde la pérdida de su ahijada Julieta Lupin ha estado tratando de encontrar otras chicas para remplazar su pérdida podría darle a las 4 chicas él les daría toda la confianza del mundo junto con su hermanita pero ya nadie lograría nada contra ellos Nadie así que se dispuso a cumplir la misión que ella misma se había encomendado, fue a la casa Weasly creyendo que todo se había solucionado así pero en la casa weasly una plática continuaba pendiente y en cuanto Narcissa se fue comenzó por que ni a Bill ni a George les convencía por completo tener las hijas y a las sobrinas de la mortrifaga mas leal creían que podrían seguir su ejemplo y convertirse a la magia oscura y así comenzó una discusión:

-No creo que sea correcto tenerlas. Argumento Bill

-Tonterías Bill ellas no pueden ser así de nacimiento y si no se las educa con la cultura de la sangre limpia no creo que sean así.

-Yo creo que si todos los Black son así.

-OYE Dice Andrómeda enojada

-Tampoco Sirius era así. Dice Harry

-Pero esto es diferente se dan cuenta de quienes son sus madres.

-Sí, es sobrina de Andrómeda no hay problema solo me pregunto cómo Bella pudo tener hijas digo ya tiene sus años

-Pues resulta que la marca que ella tiene tatuada en el brazo le proporciona que su edad prospere igual a menos que su señor caiga o que fallé y su señor lo quiera así por lo que Bella tiene 32 años ya que esto solo se aplica después de la mayoría de edad ósea los 17 y su señor desapareció 14 años. Explico Hermione.

-Guau otro gran discurso de Hermione.

-Calla Harry.

-Bueno Bueno ¿Y qué haremos?

-Dejarlas con muggles la primera se irá el 16 de julio, la segunda el 22, la tercera el 30 y la…

-No que esa se quede hasta el 20 de mayo del próximo año quisiera estar al menos un poco con mi sobrina al menos con una.

-De acuerdo.

Y así se hizo ninguna Black se quedo con su familia todas se fueron con muggles aunque en el futuro todo puede cambiar…

¿Reviews?


End file.
